Our Dirty Little Secret
by cOOkiedOugh123
Summary: Nick Gray and Miley Stewart become secret lovers. Their passion and desires soon turn into a dangerous sexual experience. MileyxNick
1. Summary

**Hi =) This story is rater M do to sexual content, I'm warning you now. Anyways this story was written with other characters and in a different language. I really liked it so i decided to change the characters and the language x] Here's the Summary of the story. Please review if you want me to continue. I ONLY ask for 3-5 reviews for the first chapter. **

*** I had to change the characters last name, but you all know i'm talking about the Cyrus and Jonas  
**

* * *

Nick Gray and Miley Stewart have known each other since they were little kids. Their families were very united, but they [Nick & Miley] were always like cats and dogs. Until one day when Miley was 11 years old and Nick 12, the Cyrus family moved to New York. 10 years later Miley's mom returns to Los Angeles without Miley since she was still in school. Miley's mom stays in the Gray's house. Nick's dad makes him go pick up Miley at the airport…and when he sees her he was surprised and open-mouthed to see a sensual and gorgeous Miley. He starts feeling uncontrollable desire for Miley, but the past quickly makes its way and makes them end up fighting again. But with destiny's help, the path to from the airport to the house extends more than what was planned…

When they arrive home they find their parents in a compromising position, which makes Nick and Miley turn into secret lovers, unleashing their passion and desires, which soon turns into a _dangerous_ and _risky_ sexual experience...

* * *

**So that's the summary of the story, my English isn't all that good so if you find some mistakes: sorry, i tried my best =) REVIEW and tell me if I should start it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Please read the AN at the end ONCE YOU ARE DONE READING THE CHAPTER, i don't want you guys to ruin the chapter..so yeah x]**

* * *

**xChapter1x**

_-ugh! My dad is such an ass for making me pick her up from the airport; her being…Miley Cyrus. Since I was a kid hearing her name ruined my day._

He sighs, watching with boredom how people walked right in front of him from one side to another, watching his watch frequently. He was supposed to meet a girl "friend" in about an hour, just the thought of her made his "little man" excited and a smiley drew on his face.

"Hello" said an aged woman. She sits down and smiles to him; she was missing a few teeth.

"I guess you here to pick up your girlfriend, right?"

_-WHAT? No, no, no! Is this oldie crazy? Miley, my girlfriend? That immature, spoiled brat? I think I'd shoot myself first._

"No, I'm just picking up a friend" Nick replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. With that face you had I thought you were happy cause you were going to reunite with someone special"

_-Well that's kind of true. I was thinking about Selena and how much I'm going to enjoy this night. The way she kisses, the way she touches me…she was a sex expert and that made me crazy. She was wild and passionate and I'd never find another woman like that._

The aged lady shows another small smiley and stands up to receive her family.

_-Damn it! I've been here for more than half an hour! Ten years later and that girl still gets me so annoyed and frustrated._

He relaxes his body in the chair and lets out a frustrated sigh. Until his glance came upon a mouthwatering body. He sits up straight and watches her with desire. The woman was of backs waiting for her luggage to pass. She was dressed as a sexy executive. The skirt and blouse that she was wearing embraced perfectly her curves and her behind. Her long and curled hair was a brown, the color that made Nick crazy.

_-She __looks like a goddess…to hell with Miley! She can get a taxi, but that woman is going to be mine._

He gets closet o her and it takes a few seconds for him to smell the fresh scent of her hair and her body, before she could turn, He whispers in her ear : " Hello gorgeous"

_~That voice ...And that smell ... Mmmm_

She was quite flirty. She took advantage of her dazzling beauty to dominate men and manage them as she wished. From about the age of fifteen, she realized she had power over them, young and old, and she loved it! She wasn't a virgin, but she doesn't have sex with any guy that walks in front of her. She believes her body is a temple and the only ones with access to it are those who deserve it. In fact there had only been two, a former boyfriend of the past and her intimate "friend", Cody.

She turned smiling, but her smile quickly erased.

"You?" she asked.

Nick looks at her a little confused because he hasn't recognized her yet. She smiles again.

_~You've changed a lot Nicky!_

Her eyes run though his body.

_~Not bad, not bad at all._

"Do we know each other?" he replied.

_-God, is she beautiful! I would like to rip the clothes of off her body and eat her up._

_~So you don't recognize me? You are still the same idiot. Maybe I can have a little fun._

"Mmmm… I don't know. Does my face remind you of someone?" she asked again.

But Nick had his eyes focused on her desirable lips. Then on her chest, which was a bit discovered, since she had the first two buttons unbuttoned.

"I don't think so" He replied, without removing his glance towards her breast and imagining his face being lost in them.

She had to use all of her strength for her no to laugh. She gets closer to him and rubs her hips on the increasing bulk in Nick's pants, causing him to moan a little. She gets closer to his lips and whispers:

"Are you sure Nicky?"

He was stunned for a few seconds, opening his eyes in amazement, then quickly moves away from her as she laughed.

"Miley?" he questioned.

_-Miley?... NO! This beautiful woman can't be that annoying little girl._

Seeing as she laughed, all that desire was gone leaving only courage.

* * *

**Ok so i just want to clear something: when there was a '"-" in front of a text it mean it was Nick's thoughts and when there was a "~" they were Miley's thoughts. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, i'll try to upload soon.**

**-xo**


End file.
